hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitomi Saejima
Hitomi Saejima is an OC owned by Gamesee. Please do not use her without their permission, unless it is for a crush. In addition, please don't edit the page in anyway, even if it is just adding categories. Song playing is Love Me Love Me Love Me. Personality Hitomi is an attention-seeker, most of her actions revolving around that. She doesn't care about whether the attention is positive or negative, as long she is the focus. She doesn't mind doing messed up or crazy things for this if needed, which makes her easily manipulable in some situations. She also doesn't mind doing things she doesn't like for attention, one thing being that she dates a girl just for the girl's attention, not because she loves her. This is also why she claims to engage in compensated dating, since she doesn't need the money she earns for anything. This tends to cause an unhappiness in Hitomi, even if she never admits this. Although Hitomi isn't perverted, she is certainly flirty. She is unafraid to flirt with anyone, claiming that this is because she "isn't actually sexually attracted to any of them." Her main reason for flirting is for attention, since she finds that it gives "the most results." Aside from being flirty, Hitomi acts rather cheery and friendly in public. She is unafraid to help anyone who asks for it, and she always seems to have a smile on her face. In addition, Hitomi is naturally social for attention reasons and because she is a huge extrovert. She likes starting conversations in the hallways, going to parties, and making friends. And although it is more centered around her attention-seeking behavior, she dislikes the idea of being alone partially due to her being an extrovert. If Hitomi becomes very close to a person she is known to become obsessive and clingy towards the person. Her behavior becomes less friendly and cheery, instead being more desperate and emotional. She tends to cry when someone she is close to tries to leave her, even trying to manipulate them if needed. Appearance Hitomi has curly purple hair that reaches her shoulders, along with one half of her bangs being straight across and the other half being nonexistent. Her brown eyes are very dull, which creeps many out. She wears black, thin framed glasses over them more for fashion than to actually help her eyesight. Hitomi stands at an average height of 5'4 (162.56 cm) with her build being curvy, similar to an hourglass figure. She doesn't have this figure naturally however, having had worked for it so that she could get more men to engage in compensating dating with. Hitomi weighs about 119 lbs (53.98 kg) and despite it being an average weight, she still worries that it isn't enough. Her skin tone is fair, the exact tone differentiating depending on the time of the year. Hitomi wears the average female uniform, with her shirt going to her bust and her three, dark grey buttons going in a straight line. Her stockings are white with brown ribbons on them, and her shoes are brown loafers. She rarely wears the winter uniform due to her getting hot easily, or at least this is what she claims. Outside of school Hitomi wears what she considers attention-catching and fashionable, the latter being a slight priority. Her favorite choices in clothes involve polka dots and ribbons, but she enjoys shorts and vests as well. Lastly, Hitomi isn't too picky on colours but she prefers pastel versions of cooler colours such as purple and blue. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * 'Strength -' * 'Dexterity -' * 'Stamina -' * 'Overall -' Social * 'Charisma -' * 'Manipulation -' * 'Popularity -' * 'Overall -' Appearance * 'Cuteness -' * 'Sexiness -' * 'Elegance -' * 'Overall -' Mental * 'Perception -' * 'Intelligence -' * 'Wits -' * 'Overall -' Skills Natural * 'Animals -' * 'Gardening -' * 'Survival -' Combat * 'Melee -' * 'Aim -' * 'Hand-to-hand -' * 'Overall -' Talents * 'Crafts -' * 'Cooking -' * 'Sports -'(specify) Artistical * 'Performance -' * 'Dancing -' * 'Musical -'(specify) * 'Writing -' * 'Drawing -' Knowledges * 'Academics -' * 'Occult -' * 'Science -' Other * 'Gaming - '''9 * '''Fashion - '''10 Powers and Mutations Being human, Hitomi has no mutations. Abilities Gaming Hitomi is a fantastic gamer, especially at puzzle games. She jokingly calls herself the "MLG Moe" because of this. Manipulation Hitomi is a fantastic manipulator, mainly due to her experience in compensated dating. Fashion Hitomi knows a lot about fashion, mainly the kind of fashion that gets attention. Possessions Headphones Hitomi carries around wireless headphones so that she can listen to music, even though she isn't supposed to in most of her classes. Phones Hitomi carries around two phones so that she can be "on two kinds of social media at once." Both are exactly the same, except one has keychains and one doesn't. Makeup In fear of looking disgusting, Hitomi often carries around makeup in case her appearance is "ruined." Trivia * Hitomi was born on April 4th, which is Walk Around Things day. ** This has no significant meaning. * Although Hitomi has never been in a relationship, she has had ''many sexual relations due to compensated dating. * Gamesee used the name Hitomi because he thought is sounded like "hit on me." ** Saejima was completely random. * Many comment that Hitomi's eyes look "creepy" and "dead," mainly due to her dulled pupils. ** This has caused Hitomi to consider getting contacts many times. * Unless it is freezing, Hitomi rarely wears the winter uniform since she gets hot easily. * Hitomi has chromesthesia, which is a type of synethesia where the person who has it associates colours with sounds. ** Hitomi's own voice is purple. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Gamesee's OCs Category:Students Category:Asexual Category:Gaming Club Category:Usami Cafe Category:Fifth Years Category:Class 5-1 Category:Human Category:Panromantic Category:Porcy's Waifus